This invention relates generally to rolling mills where the rolled products are formed into cylindrical coils. The invention is concerned in particular with an apparatus for axially compacting such coils in conjunction with a banding operation.
The compacting devices which have heretofore been employed have been found to be deficient in that they require the coils to slide or roll. Such movements have a tendency to scratch or mar the surface of the coiled product. The known compacting devices also cause distortion of the coil shape. These problems become particularly acute when known compacting devices are employed to handle the larger product coils produced by modern day rolling mills.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved compacting apparatus which has the capability of handling all sizes of product coils, without attendant coil distortion or marring of the product surface.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a compacting apparatus which operates without pushing the coil, or requiring the coil to undergo sliding or rolling.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of means for axially supporting the coil from within during compaction, thereby minimizing any telescoping or shape deformation under heavy compacting forces.